


cause you're all i need

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, a short hug scene because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: "I'm here."“If I still had Mjolnir, I would place her on your chest so you could never leave me again,” Thor finally spoke, his voice coming out rough and slow.





	cause you're all i need

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "reunion".

Loki caught the stopper in a swift motion that looked very suave from his view of the mirror. It surprised him, considering the horrid nerves flooding him. He didn’t know why. It was only Thor. 

“I’m here.”

Thor gave him a smile, then a silent one-eyed stare. The seconds stretched and Loki wondered if Thor was expecting something. An apology to his brother? A declaration of loyalty to his new king?

“If I still had Mjolnir, I would place her on your chest so you could never leave me again,” Thor finally spoke, his voice coming out rough and slow. 

Loki’s chest tightened at the sound and even further at the words. “Thor…”

Thor crossed the room. His boots thumped with each step, raising Loki’s heart rate in anticipation. He stopped once he was standing directly in front of Loki, barely room for breath between them. “You’re all I have left,” Thor croaked.

It was Loki that hugged Thor. His mind screamed at him not too. It was all a terrible idea. He should have run off in the Commodore and not looked back. But with Odin gone, with Asgard gone, he was beginning to wonder if he might have a spot next to his brother again. King Thor and Prince Loki, as it was supposed to be on a day that felt like two lifetimes ago. He was so spiteful at the thought of it then, but now he hoped for it.

Thor immediately wrapped his own arms around Loki, somehow pulling Loki closer. “Promise me you won’t go. That’s all. I—I don’t know what I’d do if—”

Loki back away to meet Thor’s eye. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

“Promise me,” Thor pleaded.

“I…”

Thor looked as if his heart was shattering. “You still pretend that you don’t care? Why?”

Loki’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Of course, I care for you!”

Thor cupped Loki’s jaw. “Then why must you run? Why won’t you stay?”

Loki felt the urge to shake himself from Thor’s grip. “I care for you too much.”

“As I do for you, despite each betrayal.”

Loki closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re here. I’m here.”

Loki opened his eyes. Thor was so close, so warm. His hands were on Loki and Loki could not deny himself this any longer. They had done this before, when they were barely into adulthood. They had never spoken about it. It was embarrassing for them, even when they were revealed to not be of the same blood. 

Loki leaned forward to kiss Thor. Thor met his lips urgently. Loki could not promise he would stay. But he could promise this. Loki could show his affection tonight. He would think about it, always. When he left Thor, because he would eventually, he had to eventually, he would think of this. He would be haunted by the scratch of Thor’s beard on his lips and Thor’s hands roaming his body.

They stumbled into a bed somehow. Their lips never departing as they moved. Clothes began to be shed and Loki considered it all. Maybe he could promise Thor he would stay at his side.

Thor gasped and said Loki’s name like a prayer at every touch.

Maybe, in another lifetime, they didn’t have to lose everything to get here.

“Thor,” Loki groaned once he was nearing the edge. “I’ll stay.”

In Thor’s eyes, Loki caught a glimpse of Valhalla. Happiness beyond compare. It looked beautiful on him. Loki would do everything in his power to make it stay on his face.


End file.
